Carly Nagisa Yuki
by zero kuran kiryuu
Summary: nadien se imaginaba que carly nagisa es hija del famoso duelista Jaden Yuki ni nadien se imaginaba que carly oculta muchos secretos a sus amigos, el pasado del padre de carly regresara para recobrar venganza se que es un mal summary XD
1. Chapter 1

_después de la batalla contra los portadores oscuro dos personas llegan a nuevo domino buscando a una persona que nadie se imaginaba que era importante y que tiene un espíritu que la protege, muchos secreto sera descubierto, yusei y su amigos conocerán a nuevos duelista y conocerán a una persona que les revelara muchos secretos y también tendrán que proteger a carly nagisa de una persona que quiere vengar del pasado de su padre, sentimientos revelados,confusiones y mucho amor _

**esta es una nueva historia espero que le guste la historia que les traigo a ustedes es la primera vez que hago una historia de Yu-Gi-On!5D'S espero que le guste el pequeño prologo que hice para ustedes y ya tengo las pareja de estas historia bueno me despido**

**¿comentario?**

**recibo cualquier comentario ya sea malo o bueno **


	2. Chapter 2

**espero que le guste el primer capitulo de Carly Nagisa Yuki espero que le guste el primer capitulo que les traigo a ustedes y bueno no se que mas decir bueno les dejo el capitulo **

_Narra La Autora_

_han pasado ya un año despues de la batalla contra los portadores oscuros nuestros herues estaban felices de que todo volviera hacer como antes, todos son felices pero lo que no saben es que dos personas llegaron a Neo Domino City_

_Xxx: sabes ¿donde estas? - dijo un joven de cabello castaño chocolate y ojos color grises y de 20 años_

_XXx: tu sabes como es tu hermana hijo mio puede estar en cualquier parte - dijo un señor de 40 años de cabello castaño chocolate y ojos color maron chocolate_

_Xxx: tu sabes que ahora esta en un gran peligro - dijo otra vez el hombre de ojos color maron chocolate_

_Xxx: lo se padre lo se bien - dijo el castaño a su padre_

_Xxxx: bien makoto tu hermana creo que se donde debe estar - dijo dando un suspiro y viendo a los ojos grises de su hijo_

_Makoto: donde jaden perdon padre nadien puede escuchar tu nombre verdad - dijo mirando a su padre que se paso una mano por la cabeza_

_Jaden: hijo tranquilo sabes como te dije me puedes decir papa o jaden, si tienes razon pero hay que ser cuidadoso de quien escucha mi nombre - dijo jaden a su hijo que suspiro y lo miro_

_Makoto: si padre - dijo mientra el y su padre caminaban - espero que carly este bien_

_los dos caminaron por toda la ciudad de domino buscando a carly_

_vamos a otro lugar_

_una chica de cabello negro, ojos color grises que son tapados por unos anteojos caminaba con la vista hacia abajo su nombre es carly nagisa y ella recordo todo, todo lo que paso cuando fue una portadora oscura, mientras caminaba choco con alguien_

_Carly: lo siento - dijo carly y cuando levanto la mirada vio a una persona que penso que jamas se cruzaria la persona que choco con carly fue ni mas ni menos que yusei fudo_

_Yusei: perdonarme a mi no te vi - dijo mirando y la reconocio en un instante - tu no eres amiga de jack? carly nagisa- le pregunto a carly _

_Carly: mm si - dijo nerviosa de estar frente del nuevo rey de los duelos - si soy yo - le dijo con una sonrisa cansada_

_Yusei: y que haces por aqui? - le pregunto a la pelinegra que lo miro - claro si no es mucha molestia en decirme - le dijo con una sonrisa y vio como carly suspiro cansada? la vio bien y pudo ver a bajos de sus enorme gafas ojeras y tambien pudo ver la mirada cansada de carly atravez de las gafas de ella _

_Carly: pensando - dijo carly a yusei que la miro un rato - pensando en mi vida - dijo con tristeza _

_Yusei: en tu vida? - dijo mirandola confundido _

_Carly: si - dijo mirado al cielo _

_Xxx: Carly - gritaron dos personas, carly y yusei vieron a dos personas carly se sorprendio de ver a esas dos personas y yusei tambien estaba sorprendido de ver a la persona que conocio hace tiempo_

_Carly: padre ,hermano - dijo carly sorprendida de ver a su padre y a su hermano hay_

_Yusei: jaden yuki - dijo sorprendido yusei tambien de ver a la persona que conocio _

**_espero que le aya gustado el corto capitulo de carly nagisa yuki y pronto actualizare mas seguido bueno se despide su servidora_**

**_hasta luego_**

**_nos leemos luegos_**

**_se despide _**

**_misaki kusama_**

**_¿comentario?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**aqui esta el segundo capitulo de carly nagisa yuki espero que le guste el capitulo a ustedes, gracias por el primer comentarios que me dejaron **_

_**simi : gracias por el comentario yo no pensaba que le iba a gustar el capitulo dijo la historia pero me alegra que te aya gustado voy hacerlo mas largo desde ahorita y enserio gracias por el comentario que me dejaste y me alegra que te guste la pareja **_

_narra yusei_

_como es posible que el joven que conoci hace 3 meses este aqui pero ya no es joven ahora tiene 40 años y a su lado es un castaño de ojos color grises los_ mismo ojos que carly tiene veo como carly me mira sorprendida

Carly: conoces a mi padre - me pregunto y yo me sorprendi

Yusei: el es tu padre - le dije sorprendido

Carly: si el es mi padre como lo conoce - le pregunto curiosos

Jaden: yusei - dijo viendo el joven que conocio en su juventu

Carly: espera un momento papa donde conoces a yusei - le pregunto a su padre que la miro

Makoto: ni me saludas hermana - dijo con los brazos cruzados y mirando a su hermana

Carly: makoto - dijo lanzandose a los brazos de su hermano mayor - como estas

Makoto: bien y tu - le dijo a su hermanita

Carly: bien - le dijo y miro a su papa y despues a yusei - ahora su me van a decir donde ustedes se conocen - dijo carly señalando a yusei y a jaden que suspiraron

Jaden: en realidad conoci al padre de yusei y el y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos cuando yusei nacio lo conoci - dijo jaden a su hija que lo miro - pero el hace 3 meses viajo al tiempo y me conocio cuando yo era mas joven

Carly: aaaa - dijo sorprendida y miro a su padre que estaba un poco asustado - usted esta ocultando algo eso es lo que me dice Yubel padre - dijo a su papa que la miro - ahora dime que me esta ocultando - dijo a su padre que la miro

Jaden: hija vamos hablar con sus amigos y especialmente con yusei - dijo jaden mirando a yusei que levanto una ceja

Yusei: esta bien sigame - dijo y los 3 yuki siguieron a yusei donde estaban todos, ellos llegaron al taller y vieron a todos hablando

jack: hola yusei y carly como estan - dijo viendo a los dos personas y vio a otras persona detras de ellos - quienes son ellos

Carly: el es mi papa jaden yuki y el es mi hermano makoto yuki - dijo señalando a su papa y despues a su hermano y vieron como todos abrieron los ojos

leo: tu eres jaden yuki el legendario jugador - dijo con un brillo en los ojos

akiza: pero usted no esta muerto - dijo akiza con una ceja levantada

Makoto: mi papa fingio su muerte no queria que nos lastimara a mi y a mi hermana - dijo mirando a carly que le saco la lengua

luna: mm pero wooo entonce todos piensa que usted esta muerto - pregunto luna y makoto la vio fijamente

jaden: se pueden presentar - dijo jaden a todos hay

cuervo: yo soy cuervo hogan - dijo cuervo a jade

jack: yo soy jack atlas el rey de los duelos - dijo arrogante

Makoto: disculpe jack atlas pero usted no es el rey de los duelos - dijo makoto enojada

Todos menos carly: queeeeeee - gritaron todos

Carly: mi papa sigue siendo el rey de los duelos tienes que vencerlo para ser el nuevo rey pero nadien lo a derrotado - dijo carly simplemente sentandose al lado de yusei

Makoto: el unico que estuvo apunto de derrotar a nuestro padre fue el padre de yusei - dijo y vio como yusei abrio los ojos

Yusei: mi papa intento casi te vence - dijo sorprendido mirando el padre de carly

Jaden: casi quedamos en patados pero a la final yo gane - dijo con una sonrisa - pero dejame decirte tu padre es un buen oponente - dijo jaden a yusei que lo miro - casi me derrota

Makoto: seguro eres un gran duelista como tu padre - dijo makoto a yusei

Jaden: bien les contare algo - dijo jaden serio carly nunca habia visto a su padre tan serio - carly estas en peligro - le dijo a su hija que abrio los ojos

Carly: queee - pego un grito fuerte

leo: como esta peligro carly - dijo leo mirando a carly que estaba sorprendida

Makoto: un viejo enemigo de papa se quiere vengar de el y carly el quiere llegar a ti para serle daño a papa - dijo a su hermana que abrio mas los ojos

Carly: que - dijo sorprendida

Jaden: el el llegara dentro de una semana y el quiere que te cases con el para despues matarte y causarme a mi una gran herida - le dijo a su hijo todo en el taller estaba en silecion

Akiza: como hacemos eso para evitarlo - dijo akiza a jade que la miro

Jaden: la unica forma es que carly se case con su prometido - dijo jaden y vio como todos abrieron los ojos

Carly: estoy comprometida - dijo con la boca abierta

Jaden: si lo esta - dijo jaden a su hija

Luna: y quien es el prometido de carly - dijo luna al señor yuki que miro a yusei

Cuervo: el prometido de carly es yusei - dijo en un grito y sorprendido

Jack y Akiza: QUEEEEEEE - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Yusei: carly y yo comprometidos como paso eso - dijo sorprendido viendo a la chica que estaba a su lado

Leo: como es posible que esten comprometidos - pregunto leo por sus dos amigos, leo esta feliz de que carly y yusei esten comprometidos

Jaden: cuando el padre de yusei el doctor fudo se enfrento a mi el y yo nos hicimos amigos y nuestras pareja tambien - dijo mirando a yusei y despues a su hija - hicimos una promesa que nuestro hijos se van a casar como makoto nacio primero que carly, no se podia casar con el hijo del doctor fudo, la madre de yusei nos dio la noticia que esperaba un varon a si que le dijimos si mi esposa tiene una niña, mi hija se va a casar con el hijo de ellos a si que mi esposa tuvo a carly, yusei nacio primero y mi hija un año despues a si estamos felices que cuando nuestro hijo sean grande se van a casar pero despues ocurrio el accidente donde murieron los padre de yusei y mi esposa - dijo mirando a todos que estaba

Jack: a si que es un matrimonio arreglado - dijo viendo a jaden que nego con la cabeza

Makoto: en realidad carly y yusei son amigos de la infancia pero no se acuerda - dijo viendo a los dos

Yusei: si somos amigos por que no recordamos - dijo yusei a los jaden y a makoto

Carly: si como no recordamos que fuimos amigos - dijo carly a su padre y a su hermano

Makoto: bueno eran muy pequeño apenas los 2 tenia años de edad cuando eran amigos - dijo y los dos se miraron - me acuerdo como ustedes se decian - dijo con una sonrisa

Leo: se decian apodos - dijo a makoto que sonrio

Jaden: si yusei tu le decias a mi hija prince mas bien le decias princesita pero te gustaba decirle prince - dijo y vio como yusei se sonrojo - y hija tu le decias a yusei le decias yusy - dijo y vio como cuervo y leo soltaron una carcajada haciendo que yusei y carly se sonrojara

Leo y Cuervo: jajajajaja yusy jajajajajaja - dijeron al mismo tiempo riendo

Jaden: por favor quiero seguir - dijo a los dos que dejaron de reir - bien el sabe que mi hija esta comprometida con yusei no se como lo supo - dijo jaden a todos - pero mi hija no se puede casar con nadien mas por que si no estaria en peligro - dijo mirando a jack

Jack: por que me miras a mi - dijo mirandolo

Jaden: no te hagas el inocente se todo se sobre la batalla contra los portadores oscura, se que mi hija fue una - dijo mirando con enoja a jack - si usted la hubiera protegido ella en este momento estaria a salvo y jamas seria una portadora oscura - dijo con enojo - tambien se que ella te amaba - dijo friamente sorprendiendo a jack - lo sabia mi hija sufrio por tu culpa y espero que se tenga alejado de mi hija - dijo jaden

Jack: usted no puede hacer eso, carly tiene que decidir - dijo furioso jack mirando a jaden que lo miro - carly decide - dijo y vio a carly recostada en el brazo de yusei

Carly: lo siento estaba hablando con yubel - dijo a su padre que le sonrio - y estoy de acuerdo con mi papa jack usted me izo sufrir a si que alejese de mi por un tiempo - dijo mirando a jack que salio enojado del taller

Jaden: podemos hablar a solas con yusei y carly por favor - les dijo a los otros que salieron, akiza no estaba enojada como jack con el compromiso de yusei ella esta feliz de que por fin su amigo encuentre el amor en una persona maravillosa

solo espero que jack entienda que hace tiempo perdio a carly y que yusei jamas la dejara - fue el pensamiento de akiza saliendo del taller con una sonrisa grande

Makoto: es el hijo de el - dijo mirando a su padre

Yusei: que quieres decir - dijo a makoto

Jaden: jack es la persona que quiere lastimar a mi hija - dijo y vio como yusei abrio los ojos

Yusei: pero el es mi amigo - dijo yusei soprendido

Jaden: el papa de jack me guarda odio por haberle quitado a la persona que el amaba - dijo jaden dando un suspiro - seguro esta utilizando a su hijo para que lastime a mi hija y despues llegar a mi - dijo jaden en un suspiro

Makoto: en realidad yusei el cuando vio a carly inicio su plan para dañar a nuestra familia - dijo makoo a su pronto cuñado que lo miro

Carly: mm bueno es por eso que yubel me decia que me alegara - dijo carly a su padre y a su hermano

Yusei: quien es yusbel - dijo yusei a los 3 yuki que lo miraron

**que les parecio el capitulo espero que le aya gustado el capitulo, estuve pensando para alargarlo mas pero no se me ocurrio nada para hacerlo largo a si que lo dejo hasta hay bien que tenga una feliz noche nos leemos luego**


	4. Chapter 4

_hola chicos y chicas no e podido continuar las historia porque ya e empezado las clases y ya tengo tarea y mucha por eso no e podido continuar el dia viernes y sabado continuo dos historia y se que deben de estar molesto por no continuar es que no tengo tiempo ahora con las clases y no se cuando podre continuarla pero les aseguro que las continuare pero no se_

_en este año tengo una nueva historia, espero que le guste cuando termine una de mis historia publicare esa para ver que tal para ver si le gusta_

_enserio lo siento por no continuar es que no puedo por el liceo ahorita me estan madando tareas y despues estare presentando a si que disculpen chico y chicas por favor disculpen pronto la continuare pero como dijo no se_

_le dire cuando continuare los capitulo, pero si los continuos sera un poco corto espero que no se molesto por lo corto que podria ser los capitulos de las historias_

_**23 de enero Carly Nagisa Yuki (**noche**)**_

_**24 de enero Percy Jackson And The Olympians En El Mundo Real (**noche**)**_

_**30 de enero la vida de Misaki Kusama (**noche**)**_

_**31 de enero enemorar otra vez a morinaga (**noche**)**_

_**6 de febrero Mi Hanyou Inuyasha (**noche**)**_

_todas esas son las fechas de las historias tendre que escribir los capitulos en la noche por que en la mañana estare haciendo tarea y solo en la noche podre continuar las historias y si se dieron cuenta de que e eliminado varias historia es por que no me gusta como a quedado o como van progresando por esos la borres esta son las unicas que siguire apartir de la otra semana y espero que le guste el orden si no le gusta digame y le acomodo para ver cual continuar si estan de acuerdo como les puse hay o le gusta el orden como estan y como las publicare _

_una pregunta a quien le gusta la pelicula de aliens/predator (aliens vs depredador) a quien le gusta la pelicula? porque yo la amo y hace una semana quise o voy hacer una historia de la pelicula. no se cuando voy a publicarla sera cuando termine una de mis historias que tengo, bien eso es todo espero que enserio perdonen por no continuar las historias ustedes deben entenderme _

_Adios nos veremos el dia 23 con el nuevo capitulo de carly nagisa yuki _


	5. Chapter 5

_**aqui les traigo el nuevo espero que le guste, este capitulo sera algo corto pero igual espero que le guste y come les prometi aqui esta **_

_Narra Carly_

_han pasado una semana desde que mi padre y mi hermano estan aqui, desde una semana de que me entere de que yusei es mi prometido, desde que jack desaparecio y desde que luna a estado actuando muy raro y veo a leo que pasa mas tiempo con nosotros y no con su hermana luna y yusei ya conocio a yusbel se llevan muy bien los dos y papa lo a retado los duelos pero mi hermano siempre se lo lleva para investigar mas y no tiene tiempo de pelear y luna siempre esta actuando muy rara como si ya no le importara los espiritu de duelos como si ya no quiere un duelo mas siempre sale con "sus amigos nuevos"ni la pasa con su hermano leo, ella esta cambiade desde que jack se fue muy cambiada _

_Yusei: oye carly - dijo yusei mirando a su prometida que lo miro a los ojos_

_Carly: que pasa yusei - le dije a yusei que la miro_

_Yusei: as notado que leo esta muy raro y luna tambien - me dijo a mi sentandose a mi lado _

_Carly: si pasa mas tiempo con nosotros que con su hermana y ademas luna esta actuando muy pero muy extraña - dije a yusei que me miro _

_Yusei: si tiene razon luna esta muy rara mas rara que leo - dijo yusei mi_

_Yusbel: bueno esa niña oculta algo - dijo yusbel apareciendo de repente _

_Yusei; que quieres decir yusbel - dijo yusei a yusbel_

_Yusbel: ella no me cae bien puede ver que oculta algo - dijo yusbel mirandome - carly sabes que se cuando la gente miente o oculta algo - me pregunto_

_Carly: si - le dije_

_Yusbel: bueno carlly y yusei creo que ella esta mintiendo e oculta algo - dijo yusbel a los dos que se miraron _

_yusei y carly se miraron a los ojos y si es verdad que luna esta mintiendo o ocultando algo a ellos por que no lo dice _

_Leo: hola carly y yusei - dijo leo a los dos que lo miraron_

_Carly: leo dinos que te pasa a ti y a tu hermana porque esta tan raros - dijo carlys a leo que la miro _

_Yusei: leo cuentanos te ayudaremos - dijo yusei a su amigo que suspiro _

_Leo: yo ... yo _

**se que es algo corto el capitulo pero espero que le guste que estara ocultando leo y por que luna estara actuando extraña con todos hasta con leo, que revelara leo dira algo importante? lo descrubiran en el siguiente capitulo, espero que le guste este capitulo tan corto que ice **

**la proxima actualizacion sera el 13 de febrero en la noche **

**este capitulo va dedicado a SIMI espero que te guste la dedicatoria **


End file.
